gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Telefonnummern
Frage Wie kann man zb. recrut beim handy eingeben?l.g. 20:15, 10. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::naja es wären ja logischerweise die buchstaben auf den jeweiligen Tasten. Aber diese Nummern habe keine Wirkung, es passiert nichts.Gta psp player Diskussion 10:35, 11. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::555-RECRUIT das wäre dann 555-7327848 probiers mal aus müsste klappen Mr.Turkey 14:13, 11. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Telefonscherze Sagt mal, woher kommt eigentlich die info mit den Telefonscherzen? Ich möcht nich' wissen, wie viele Nummern ich schon in meiner IV Zeit angerufen hab', aber so was is' bei mir definitiv noch nie passiert. Cougar 15:13, 2. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Das hab’ ich mich auch schon gefühlt 7.826 Mal gefragt, aber bin nie dazu gekommen oder habe einfach vergessen, eine Frage auf der Diskussionseite zu stellen. Ich glaube, diese Information ist schlichtweg einfach falsch und sollte aus dem Artikel genommen werden. Wir warten noch mal kurz andere Beiträge hier ab und bei Übereinstimmung wird’s aus’m Artikel geschmissen. --Gutiérrez Diskussion 15:55, 2. Jun. 2011 (UTC) 1. Platz Wenn es einen Preis für die überflüssigste Liste gibt, ist diese Seite ganz weit vorne. Niemand wird einen plausiblen Grund nennen können, warum sie hier steht, außer dem, dass man sie erstellen kann. Der Satz: „Im Spiel gibt es Dutzende von Telefonummern aller möglichen Betriebe, die man anwählen kann, die aber keinerlei Wirkung haben.“, hätte völlig '''gereicht, '''völlig! Ich finde es so schade, dass hier Stunden wertvoller Zeit für völlig sinnlose Dinge verpulvert werden, wenn man in der Zeit, Sachen, die sich lohnen würden, verbessern könnte. Kein Mensch will eine Telefonnummer nachschlagen, die er nicht anrufen kann! Niemand '''will das! '''Niemand '''will sowas wissen! Klar ist es im Spiel, aber es ist ohne Belang, klar kann man sie irgendwie abtippen, aber '''warum? Genau wie die Geschäfte, die nicht mal einen Satz an Information hergeben, Straßen ohne Belang, Produkte ... usw. Schade, dass der eigentlich schöne Gedanke, der hinter dieser Fanseite steckt auf diese Art und Weise konterkariert wird. Da hast du total Recht! Barry Wheeler 8909 23:44, 27. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Komisch, Sachen, die wichtig gewesen wären, oder die wichtig sind, aber richtig viel Arbeit wären (oder waren), bleiben liegen, kümmert sich keiner drum – aber diese Liste, da wird dran „gearbeitet“. Das ist sowas von Deustch ... ;) DuaneHanson 17:48, 15. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Das war im Gegenzug dazu rassistisch ;) : Zum Thema; Die Seite könnte man theoretisch sogar komplett einstampfen. Die einzigen funktionierenden Nummern (ZIT, 911, Cheats) kann man auch in den Seiten über's Handy und Cheats einsortieren, den Rest braucht man wirklich nicht. : Und falls du wirklich wissen willst, warum solltest du vieleicht mal die Benutzer anschreiben, die das ganze vor Ewigkeiten in's Leben gerufen haben und genauso seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr aktiv sind. Cougar 17:59, 15. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :: Ich bin ja auch Deutsch, wenn auch nicht im Moment ;) aber ich werde niemanden anschreiben, ich wundere mich nur. Ich investiere meine Energie lieber in lesenswerte Artikel. Neben all den Listen und so, was ja auch teilweise sinnvoll ist (100%-Listen und so) muss man, wenn man hierher kommt auch Spaß am Lesen bekommen und stöbern wollen. Die Monsterstunts waren ja eigentlich auch überflüssig, weil zu spät, aber nicht ganz so überflüssig wie die Telefonnummern, hoffe ich. DuaneHanson 18:10, 15. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Mir ist das ganze relativ egal. Ich hab' nur vor ewigkeiten die meisten Fahrzeugartikel aus IV aufgemotzt (und rechtschreibtechnisch versaut) und seitdem nur irgendwelche Kleinigkeiten geändert - den größten Teil meiner Zeit verbring ich damit, kleinen Kindern zu erklären, warum in San Andreas kein Leichenwagen kommt, wenn jemand ermordet wurde - denen kannst du gerne mal erklären, daß das niemand wissen will! (nein, ich schweife nicht vom Thema ab) Cougar 18:17, 15. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Frage 2 Hat's eigentlich ueberhaupt eine wirkung wenn man die Nummern anruft, sprich meldet sich da wer oder gibt's nix andres als das besetzt-zeichen zu hoeren? : Das ist ja der Witz, es passiert rein har nichts. DuaneHanson 19:40, 15. Aug. 2011 (UTC)